bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tempest Prophet Fennia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840658 |idalt = |no = 8486 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 190 |animation_idle = 77 |animation_move = 77 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 69, 72, 75, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126 |normal_distribute = 6, 8, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 69 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 69 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 69, 72, 75, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 109, 112, 115 |sbb2_distribute = 33, 33, 34 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 69, 72, 75, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 112, 114, 115, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132 |sbb3_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 33, 6, 34, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4 |sbb3_totaldistr = 167 |ubb_frames = 69, 72, 75, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = |ubb2_distribute = |ubb2_totaldistr = |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = |description = Among the Battle Maidens, legendary heroes who stood against the evil gods of Grand Gaia, the oracle Fennia was instrumental in steering her sisters to their destiny with the discovery of the sisterhood emblems. Ever optimistic, it was thanks to her prophetic visions that they were able to discover their unbreakable bonds. During the fateful rematch with the gods, Fennia established a safe zone by cordoning off a section with a powerful forcefield where her sisters could take cover. This incredible feat of magic drew upon the lost "purifying circles" of ancient tribes, enhanced by Fennia's innate surge of electrical energy. When Fennia let down the forcefield at the conclusion of the battle, it was said that there was not a single trace of life outside of the barrier's limits. The Maidens found their oracle smiling brightly amid her little patch of surviving earth. Although war had cast a shadow over her heart, Fennia kept up her cheerful appearance for the sake of her sisters. She waved away the honorable title of hero, insisting she only wanted freedom for the people. Later, Fennia found her calling to become a bridge to the spirit world. The growth of her supernatural powers inadvertently brought the whispers of war into her dreams, but she has accepted she may never recover from her ordeal. Though reclusive, Fennia still entertains any visitor in search of a reading. Some say she no longer has any tact while reciting the outcomes... |summon = The spirits have spoken! It seems the fates have brought us together! |fusion = Ah! I see it now! My skull, Drang, has brought me a vision! Listen closely, Summoner! |evolution = Hmm....Mmm... The rhythm of the divine grows strong within me! |hp_base = 6140 |atk_base = 2549 |def_base = 2275 |rec_base = 2747 |hp_lord = 8772 |atk_lord = 3641 |def_lord = 3250 |rec_lord = 3924 |hp_anima = 9889 |rec_anima = 3626 |atk_breaker = 3939 |def_breaker = 2952 |def_guardian = 3548 |rec_guardian = 3775 |def_oracle = 3101 |rec_oracle = 4371 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Soul of the Clairvoyant |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, Def and 100% boost to max HP for Thunder types, 20% damage reduction from Water, Thunder types, enormously boosts BC efficacy, enormously boosts BB Atk, 50% damage reduction from all element types for first 2 turns & enormously boosts ABP and CBP gain |lsnote = 60% BC efficacy, 350% BB Atk, 135% ABP & 60% CBP |bb = Overchannel |bbdescription = 30 combo massive random Thunder attack, hugely boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effects to attack for 3 turns, adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns, probable KO resistance negation for 2 turns (PvP modes only) & reduces active healing for 2 turns (PvP modes only) |bbnote = 110% Rec to Atk/Def, 20% chance of reducing 30% Atk/Def, 25% chance of status infliction, chance of ignoring KO resistance (6% per foe, 30% max) & 30% active healing reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 90 |bbmultiplier = 4000 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 1 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 3 |bbmultiplier2 = 620 |bb2_es = true |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Mind Seal: Electrokinesis |sbbdescription = 19 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo massive Thunder attack on single foe, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, probable 2 turn Atk, Def reduction & greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 600% BB Atk, 110% Rec to Atk/Def, 40% chance of reducing 60% Atk/Def & 125% crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1200 |sbb_hpscale2 = |sbbhits3 = 21 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 21 |sbbmultiplier3 = 620 |sbb3_es = true |sbb_hpscale3 = |ubb = Drang: Doom Diviner |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, BB Atk and critical damage for 3 turns, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effects to attack for 5 turns & adds random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 450% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 650% BB Atk, 500% crit damage & 60% chance of 50% Atk/Def reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 34 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |dbb = Diviner's Doomchant |synergy = Eruption |bondunit = Highland Belter Ulagan |dbbdescription = 46 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, critical damage, BB Atk, BB gauge to max, fully restores HP, purges DoT effects & adds status ailment infliction and Atk, Def reduction to attack |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 23 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 23 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 23 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 23 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Seer's Spirit |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments for all allies, 50% boost to Atk, Def for first 5 turns, considerably boosts Spark damage & adds 1 combo (BB) / 21 combo (SBB) powerful Thunder attack on all foes to BB/SBB |esnote = 100% Spark |evofrom = 840657 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Status Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark Damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 25 |omniskill3_2_desc = Resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill3_2_note = 100% chance |omniskill3_3_sp = 15 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances LS's parameter boost effect |omniskill3_3_note = +30% Atk/Def & +20% HP, 150% Atk/Def & 120% HP total |omniskill3_4_sp = 15 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances success rate of SBB's probable huge Atk, Def reduction effect |omniskill3_4_note = +10% chance, 50% chance of 60% Atk/Def reduction total |omniskill3_5_sp = 15 |omniskill3_5_desc = Allows SBB's base effects to last for 1 additional turn |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill3_6_sp = 15 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds active healing reduction for 2 turns (PvP modes only) effect to SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 40% active healing reduction |omniskill3_7_sp = 25 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds probable KO resistance negation for 2 turns effect to SBB (PvP modes only) |omniskill3_7_note = 10% per foe, 50% max. (Prerequisite: Unlock “Adds active healing reduction for 2 turns (PvP modes only) effect to SBB”) |omniskill3_8_sp = 10 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction effect to SBB |omniskill3_8_note = 80% chance |omniskill3_9_sp = 35 |omniskill3_9_desc = Adds huge boost to Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_9_note = 200% parameter boost & 60% crit rate |omniskill3_10_sp = 30 |omniskill3_10_desc= Adds Earth Shield for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_10_note= 5000 HP, 5000 Def Shield |omniskill3_11_sp = 15 |omniskill3_11_desc= Adds all elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill3_11_note= |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Battle Maidens |addcatname = Fennia6 }}